amigos y ¿ya?
by The Draco Line
Summary: solo eran amigos o eso eran lo que ellos creian, no es lo mismo querer, que amar. - ¿Draco seguro que no es tu novia?- pregunto el morocho. Pasen y lean esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

AMIGOS Y ¿YA?

Chapter: Hermione "la sabelotodo"

\- Hermione - dijo una voz ronca a lo lejos – Hermione – volvió repetir. En realidad no quería abrir los ojos, "maldita voz de mierda" pensó.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz que se colaba de su ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro paso sus manos por su cara y bostezo.

-Hermione de mi corazón – canturreó la misma voz, sonrió, y levanto la vista para encontrarse con un rubio, que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Buenos días- contesto aun adormilada

-Buenos días ni que nada, ve a darte una ducha para quitarte el sueño y apresúrate que si no llegamos tarde al colegio- ella se levanto de la cama y él le dio una nalgada justo antes de que entrara al baño.

~(^.^)~ ~(^.^)~~(^.^)~

Al llegar al colegio todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros y ¿cómo no?... si la chica nerd, bueno ni tan nerd yo no nadaba con lentes de fondo de botella y frenos, bueno esos los deje hace más de tres años, pero das igual mi aspecto no era como el de alguien atractiva, en realidad para mí tampoco lo era, yo era de esas chicas que no se preocupaban por su aspecto, mi cabello es castaño y enmarañado, mi piel es tostada y mis hombros están ataviadas de pecas (LO CUAL NO ME GUSTA LUCIR) y sobre mi cuerpo no creo quesea la gran cosa, pero el caso es que yo Hermione Jane Granger la sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca etc., etc. caminaba del brazo con el chico más popular de todo el colegio Draco Lucius Malfoy, el es rubio, piel pálida, cuerpo muy bien formado pero sin exagerar y culo perfecto o algo así dirían las zorras del colegio.

No vayan a creer que somos novios, no creo que pase, el solo me ve como su mejor amiga de la infancia y yo, pues me gusta pero hasta ahí, no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen a mi si no a la fantástica** **J.K** _ **.**_ **Rowling (se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capítulo y ya no lo pude arreglar).**

 **Chapter 2: la belleza duele y mucho.**

De verdad no puedo creer que esto está pasando, siento mariposas revoloteando por todo mi estómago y unas ganas inmensas de gritar y brincar como loca por todo el mundo. Draco está frente a mí, me observa con una sonrisa ladeada, le sonrió.

La razón por la que estoy tan feliz es que mis calificaciones en todas las materias fueron perfectas, me siento aliviada.

-Mione no sé por qué siempre te pones así, todos aquí ya sabemos quién estará en el cuadro de honor – mi rubio amigo paso un brazo por mis hombros, mientras me guiaba hacia la cafetería, sabía que eso era cierto pero a mí me emocionaba ser mejor que los demás –mejor vamos por un poco de helado de menta, ¿va?-.

-No, yo quiero de chocolate- hago un puchero, el ríe y besa mi dos mejillas-¿Por qué siempre debe ser de menta? – mis ojos se achican.

-Porque el chocolate engorda cariño y…-.

-Me has llamado gorda- grite, quien se creía que era el para llamarme gorda, sé que mi ropa holgada me daba ese aspecto.

-¿Por qué andas muy sensible Mione? – me pregunto.

-No losé, ¿me perdonas por gritarte?- le mire y el asintió, le abrase y fuimos por su tonto helado de menta. Pero justo antes de llegar a la barra, la insufrible y zorra número uno del colegio: Pansy Parkinson.

-Draco querido, espero y no te sorprenda la pregunta pero ¿te gustaría venir conmigo hoy a una fiesta? tú y yo solos – remarco el "solos" mirándome y batiendo sus largas y espesas pestañas falsas –que dices ¿aceptas?-.

Draco dudo un momento –está bien, acepto- se rasco la mejilla, signo de nervosismo– ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-.

-A las nueve estará bien cariño, chau – le beso la mejilla y se fue, observe a Draco un poco incrédula, el solo se limpió el lugar donde la zorra beso y se empezó a carcajear.

-Draco ¿estás bien?- estaba preocupada por su salud mental - de seguro su estupidez es contagiosa… ¡Draco, no vallas hacia la luz! - le empecé a zarandear y me di cuenta de que todos me quedaban viendo raro ¡a mí! Si el que parecía maniático era mi camarada.

\- Ya suéltame Mione – me aparto aun riendo –solo recordé una apuesta con mi amigo Blaise-.

\- ¿El moreno de ojos verdes, alto y bastante interesante que juega contigo? De él es quien hablas ¿no? – Dije casi sin aire – no es que lo conozca, pero, tengo algunos contactos que me pasan toda esa información- en realidad mi amiga Ginny le gustaba y todo el tiempo hablaba de él ("es su amor imposible, su crush"), yo no lo conozco aun y se preguntaran ¿como si es amigo de tu mejor amigo y estudian juntos? Pues así es, la razón es que él está en el club de los populares y a las fiestas que él va yo nunca asisto.

\- Si el – le sonreí y recordé porque estábamos ahí – Draco vamos por mi helado de chocolate-.

-Cierto tu helado, vamos por el – a mi amigo siempre se le olvidaban las cosas y sí, siempre sacaba provechó de esto, creo que debería comer cebolla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observe mi celular y me di cuenta que ya eran las 6:53 de la tarde, después de la escuela Draco me trajo a mi casa y desde ese momento me puse hacer las tareas que tenía. Pero el hambre era canija, así que baje hacia el comedor y saque lo primero Y UNICA cosa que estaba en la nevera: una manzana… bueno cualquier festín que me llene bienvenida sea. Ya me faltaban pocas tareas para terminar cuando mi celular vibro; sin embargo no conteste, de seguro era algo sin importancia.

Media hora después recibí un mensaje de texto, era de Draco:

" _Hermione ¿está ocupada hoy a la media noche? Y no, hacer los deberes, no cuenta como una excusa, levanta tu trasero que hoy nos vamos de fiesta._

 _Ponte preciosa… cualquier cosa que te haga ver sexy; pero nada que muestre mucha carne ¿¡eh!? Yo pasare por ti dentro de una hora, alístate ya._

¿Una fiesta? Yo no quería ir a una, tenía deberes que adelantar; pero si me negaba, estaba más que segura que Draco entraría a mi habitación, me bañaría el mismo y me cambiaria como a el mejor le pareciera y si señores y señoras, mi rubio amigo, si se atrevería a hacer todo eso, ya que no era la primera vez.

Me dirige a darme una ducha larga y relajante, por todo lo que esta noche tendría que soportar. Mientras escuchaba la canción de Haunted de Beyonce, eso sumado a la aroma de vainilla, era como un somnífero mortal.

Después de 15 minutos dentro, Salí del baño con una bata, me dirigí hacia mi armario, allí tenía mucha ropa lujosa y moderna, que como siempre nunca utilizaba o me las compraba mi madre o era Draco y su mama o era Ginny.

Tome el primer vestido que me pareció apropiado, era corto me llegaba unos 12cm arriba de la rodilla, era color rojo con un escote tipo corazón y lo demás entallado, decidí ponerme unas medias negras hasta las rodillas y un par de zapatillas de charol rojas y cerradas.

Me puse un poco de fijador en el cabello y quedo un poco definido, lo deje suelto porque es la forma que más me gusta. Escuche un claxon sonar y supe que era Draco, me mire por última vez en el espejo, tome una cartera chanel negra, allí metí lo necesario: dinero, mi celular, las llaves de mi casa, rímel, delineador, maquillaje y lápiz labial.

Estaba bajando la escalera cuando escucha la voz de mi madre y Draco.

-Y ¿adónde piensan ir, Draco querido? – pregunto mama con cariño, note que mi rubio se rio.

-No se preocupe Jane, solo es una fiesta… ya sabes que yo la protegeré de lo que sea- lo último lo dijo con tono serio, sonreí con ternura, siempre es así conmigo y para qué negarlo: Me encanta esa faceta, de amigo celoso. Termine de bajar los últimos peldaños.

-Ya estoy lista Sr. Malfoy – sonreí coqueta.

-Oh por Dios, Srta. Granger usted se ve tremendamente… Sexy – su voz poco a poco se volvió chillona, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla y así pude observar como vestía. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, con la que hacía que sus ojos se vieran un poco más claro, arriba de esta llevaba una chaqueta negra y unos Vans de similar color que la camisa.

-Vámonos Hermione, hasta luego Jane – se despidió Draco con dos besos en las mejillas de mi madre.

-Hay regreso madre – la abrazo y salgo de la casa tomada de la mano con Draco y con un poco de dificultad camino, odio las zapatillas, me doy cuenta que pasamos de largo el coche y caminamos por toda la acera.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué no nos vamos en auto?-.

-Porque el lugar donde será la fiesta está muy cerca de aquí- me mira y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro – ¿estas cansada? – pregunta sin borrar su estúpida sonrisita.

-¡Yo no quería traer zapatillas! – me quejo.

El me ignora y seguimos caminando mientras yo le reprochó a él y al mundo por crear estas torturas; pero como siempre dice Ginny, mi madre, Narcisa, las modelos, diseñadoras y la lista sigue: "la belleza duele y mucho, para conseguirlas hay que pasar por ella".


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen a mi si no a la fantástica** **J.K** _ **.**_ **Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3: Todavía puedo caminar sobre la línea.**

Empecé a ver el lugar donde se haría la fiesta, era la casa de Lavender Brown, ella era miembro del club de las porristas, ¡esa perra! por su culpa mi niñez no fue muy grata, recordé cuando había ganado para reina de la primavera y todo gracias a la madre de Draco, Lavender me aventó a un charco de lodo antes de que me pusieran la corona, todo porque ella quedo en segundo lugar… fue vergonzoso, como cualquier niña de seis años llore. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarla de esos recuerdos.

Cuando entramos al patio principal veo a muchos conocidos, sin embargo entre todos ellos reconozco el cabello de Ginny se encuentra lejos de mí pero me parece que está coqueteando con Deán Thomas.

Tomada aun de la mano de Draco y saludando a unos cuantos conocidos, tenía entendido que en esta fiestas muchos se embriagarían tanto que ni sabrían quiénes son y otros se irían con conquistas de una noche a perderse por el mundo mientras se meten mano y lengua por todas partes, sabía todo esto de antemano por que Draco y Ginny me lo han contado y por una o dos experiencias que yo he adquirido.

Blaise Zabini, vestido con unos jeans descoloridos y una camisa negra que hacia brillar sus asombrosos ojos verdes se estaba acercando con una sonrisa de galán.

-Draco, que bueno que te pasas por aquí- su voz era profunda.

-Crees que me perdería de una fiesta donde estuvieras tú, mi corazoncito – Draco dijo eso mientras le mandaba besos, yo me partí de la risa cuando pasó su lengua por su dedo y Blaise boqueo todo pálido.

\- Que asco, hoy no tengo para ti- dijo Blaise – pero para ti, tengo para toda la noche – me observo y me giño un ojo, Draco sonrió burlón y me acerco a él por la cintura.

-Cálmate tigre, ella viene conmigo, se llama Her…-.

-Ya sé cómo se llama, un placer conocerte al fin – tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en ella – el dragón siempre habla de ti.- miro a Draco y le codeo-

-Que encantador eres dragón- me volteo a Draco y le beso la mejilla – el placer es mío Blaise – también le bese la mejilla.

-Y ustedes ¿son novios?-ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

-No, solo amigos- el me apretuja más-todos nos preguntan lo mismo, ¿sabes?- Blaise sonríe y se sacude una pelusa imaginaria de su hombro derecho.

-Bueno será mejor que entremos a la fiesta, esta para morirse, literalmente-.

Entramos y en la gran sala estaban unas 30 personas o más moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sonreí porque aunque no asistía a muchas fiestas, me encantaba bailar pero eso solo lo sabía Ginny, Draco ni se lo imaginaria. En unos sillones que estaban pegadas a las paredes, estaban parejitas comiéndose y lamiéndose la cara, por un momento creí ver un condón por ahí tirado.

Llegamos a una barra improvisada, pero un momento, Draco ya no estaba me había quedado a solas con Blaise.

-Hermione, ¿bebes alcohol? – me tendía un vaso, con un líquido azul.

-Eh… ¿es muy fuerte? si es así, no gracias- en realidad, no era muy buena con una bebida como el tequila o wiski.

-No, es muy suave, especial para las chicas- lo puso en mi mano y se fue. Acerque mis labios al vaso y me di cuenta que era muy suave como un dulce, me reí como niña pequeña y lo observe todo.

Vislumbre a Draco coqueteando con una rubia con grandes tetas y pensé que pasaría si él, no me viera como su mejor amiga, no era que estuviera completamente enamorada, simplemente me gustaba y eso no se podía solucionar ya que los dos éramos inseparable, como un chicle y su zapato; Aunque yo sé que su mama quiere que los dos salgamos juntos, eso tal vez no suceda. Él era completamente diferente a mí, pero aun así lo quería.

Draco era la persona más importante en mi vida. Sabe mi talla de sujetador. Sabe que mi perdición era el chocolate. Sabe que aún le temo a la obscuridad absoluta. Mierda, incluso sabía que yo tenía un lunar con forma de osito en el culo. Era mi otra mitad. No podía perderlo. Se suponía que íbamos a ser los mejores amigos hasta el día que muriéramos, y que seguramente también haríamos eso juntos.

Se dice que la persona de la que te enamoras es con la que pasarás toda la vida; la persona que sabrá tus secretos más ocultos y oscuros, y que aun así te amará, la persona que sabe exactamente qué decir para hacerte reír o sonreír o sentirte mejor. Ésa será la persona sin la que, pase lo que pase, no podrás vivir.

Un chasquido cerca de mi oído me saco de mi mundo.

-¡Hey! Mione, ¿por qué esa cara tan caída? Pareces un cachorrito abandonado- era Mi amiga pelirroja- ¿te sientes mal?-.

-No Ginn estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo un poco aburrida -Le sonreí un poco tímida - ya sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas-.

-Sí, lo entiendo; pero ya estas grandecita, debes hacer nuevas amistades, ponerte toda loca y borracha- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – tener sexo desenfrenado, pero no con cualquiera – me sonrió picara y se fue.

Me habían pedido salir a bailar un par de veces durante la noche, pero me negué. En cambio, invente una excusa para no bailar, aun me sentía incomoda con las zapatillas y sentía que le pisaría el pie a alguien. Seguí bebiendo lo que Blaise me dio; sentí que me mareaba un poco, comencé a mover mi cabeza y hombros al ritmó de la música.

Estaba sentada cuando note una mano en mi hombro, me voltee y me di cuenta que era David Paterson, un chico muy mono.

-Te apetecería bailar- me miro con esos ojos miel que brillaban, bajo esas quebradas pestañas- desde hace rato estas sola aquí, y me pregunte si no quieres compañía y disfrutar la fiesta-. Simplemente le sonreí para después rechazar, pero me di cuenta que estaba aquí para bailar y mover el trasero, no sé si el alcohol estaba mandando sobre mí pero le tome la mano y lo arrastre hacia la improvisada pista.

Comencé a moverme suave y un poco azorada contra el cuerpo bien formado de Paterson, el me tomo por la cintura. Bailamos, bailamos y bailamos, claro haciendo pausas para tomar algo que nos energizara y así continuar con la espectáculo.

De pronto me di cuenta que ya no bailaba con el chico lindo, sino con alguien al que no reconocí, solté una carcajada mientras tomaba al desconocido por el cuello y revelaba mis apasionante pasos de baile, me pregunto con cuantos más baile y yo ni enterada.

-Mione, mírate ya andas toda borracha – una voz arrastrada sonó en mi cuello y yo reí – vente vamos a travesear y dejar que los pies descansen ¿va?

-Va pues- me deje llevar, hasta que llegamos a la sala –hola a todos- dije, las doce personas que habían allí, me sonrieron.

En el centro había una mesita y sobre ella una botella de tequila vacía, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban alrededor de ella.

-Draco, tú y Mione ¿jugaran?- Harry Potter, un chico que a pesar de usar anteojos era muy guapo.

-Por supuesto que si ¿no es así Hermione?- yo solo asentí energéticamente, nos sentamos y yo quede entre Draco y Katie Bell, sabía que jugaríamos a la botella; pero, quería saber que reglas tenia este.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- Hannah Abbott se adelantó, lo cual me hizo un enorme favor.

-¿No la sabes?- dijo Ernst Johnson, yo negué con la cabeza como si esa pregunta hubiera estado dirigida hacia mí -está bien, lo diré. Las reglas son las siguientes: la parte donde se encuentra la boquilla manda y la parte trasera obedece. El que debe obedecer, hará todo lo que se le ordene, una vez que entraste a esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tampoco hay que humillar a los demás poniendo castigos vergonzosos. Todo lo que se mande hacer, será hecho enfrente de nosotros y ya. Que comiencen los juegos del hamb… a no perdón, que comience el juego y buena suerte.

Ernst fue el primero en girar la botella y el ganador... Fue Ginny, me sorprendí mucho ya que solo éramos 3 mujeres entre siete hombres, el perdedor Anthony Goldstein.

-bueno, ¿tengo que poner un castigo?- todos asentimos –quítate la playera, pero con un baile sexy- sus mejillas hacían competencia con su cabello.

Anthony se paró de un brinco, y con un suave movimiento de caderas, puso sus manos en el borde de la prenda, subiéndola y mostrando un abdomen estilo tableta y volviendo a bajar la playera y subiéndola, acéptemelos él era un manjar para las mujeres en este momento, hasta que la playera tuvo lugar en el piso.

Hannah, Ginny, Katie y yo boqueábamos, mientras todos aplaudimos. Harry giro la botella y él fue el perdedor fue el mismo y el ganador fue Lee Jordán, su castigo fue bailar la macarena.

Después de unos seis castigos más, estos fueron subiendo de nivel, Draco se había besado con Katie. Yo me había salvado hasta que…

 **Gracias por leerme, me gustaría saber sus opiniones de esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
